Detective Reid
by D.C. al Coda
Summary: What if Reid wasn't an agent of the FBI? What if he was a police detective in Las Vegas? And what if he had a case that he needed help from the BAU on? And what happens when he meets a certain female agent?
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, this fic (should it go further than this one chapter) will take ideas that I think of to put JJ and Reid together and put them into existence. Either that or it will be basically me being a wise guy and turning this into a promotion for Whatif-ifonly' s stories.**

**Either way, this one I thought of the other day, just to be funny. What if Reid was only a Detective in Las Vegas and met the team while working on a case? Think of this as the sort-of equivalent to 2x18 "Jones" (or the only episode of Season 2 I refuse to watch, as with any other "Will involved in personal story" episodes).**

**And one quick favor: read my post-story note for some new story ideas I have and tell me which ones you'd like to see be written.**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello," said Spencer Reid. "You must be the BAU. I'm Detective Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Agent Jareau," JJ said to the detective, shaking his hand as well. "We spoke on the phone."

Spencer raised his eyebrows. "I pictured you a bit differently. Certainly not a beautiful blonde," Spencer said, a serious look on his face.

JJ stepped back. The detective had complemented her, called her beautiful. "Thank you," she said quietly. She turned to her teammates with a blush on her cheeks.

"Detective Dr. Reid, these are Agents Hotchner, Morgan, Gideon, Greenaway, and Prentiss. They're here to help investigate."

"Good thing, too. These murders have even me confused. I have an intial psychological idea of the killer, but I need more trained minds on the case."

"Well, we'll do the best we can," Gideon said. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"Victims were Harper Hillman, Chance Stockman, Adam Stockman, and Brad Rackle. All the victims were 31 years old, all of them were beaten to death and then had their throats slashed according to the ME reports," Spencer explained.

"Why slash the throats when they're already dead?" Morgan asked.

"Overkill, most likely. These guys probably pissed off someone and decided to get revenge. Honestly, can't say I blame them."

"They were upstanding citizens of the community," Elle responded.

"Not in high school. I graduated with these guys. They were all popular kids and they were all vicious people. Didn't hesitate to hurt someone."

"How do you know this?" Elle asked.

"I used to be one of the bullying victims. Lot of bad memories. Back in those days, if the judge had looked over my lawsuit instead of pushing it off because I was 12, these guys would have criminal records."

"For what?" Hotch asked.

"Assault. Some of the kids they bullied were hospitalized with bruises. You don't leave without revenge on your mind."

"No one filed lawsuits besides you?" Hotch inquired.

"None. But this isn't about me. This is about them."

"But your past has provided important information. These victims were likely killed by a former victim."

"I had already guessed that. What I need is the rest of your profile. It would reduce the number of suspects significantly."

"Let's keep looking."

* * *

After 24 hours, they finally got a lead.

"Sir, I found a name," said Garcia. "Jon McCrete. Filed numerous complaints about bullying, he's been buying up steroids lately."

"Wait, Jon McCrete?" Spencer asked. "He was one of my best friends. He's the killer?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We'll have to find him before he kills someone else," Hotch said.

"I'm coming with. He's my friend. I can talk him down," Spencer said.

They drove off to McCrete's house. Morgan kicked in the door and they all entered to find McCrete with another potential victim at knifepoint: Alexa Lisbon.

"Jon McCrete, FBI. Put the weapon and your hands up," Hotch yelled.

"You don't get it," McCrete said. "She tortured me. She humiliated me. She deserves this."

Spencer came up to him. "I get it. She tormented me too. I know she deserves this. But this is the easy way. What she did, we can sue her for what she did. Assault charges. This isn't the way to go."

"They deserve this!"

"Jon. They're not worth it."

Jon pondered for a moment. Then he lowered his knife slightly and released Alexa.

"That's right, Jon. They aren't worth killing."

"But if they don't die, I'll be tormented. I can't let that happen." Jon raised his knife to his throat. "I'm sorry, Spencer."

"Jon, wait!" Spencer yelled. But he was too late.

Jon slid the knife across his throat. Blood began running from his neck as he collapsed to the floor. Dead.

* * *

Spencer stood outside leaning against a police car when JJ walked up to him.

"Alexa Lisbon is going to be fine," JJ said.

"Like that makes up for anything," Spencer responded. "Jon killed himself because the tormenting from Lisbon and her friends. Lisbon should be standing a prison for the things she did to me and Jon instead of Jon being labeled as an 'evil serial killer'. It's not fair. It's not right."

JJ lowered her head. "I know. That's why I spoke with a judge. I convinced him to listen to your original lawsuit. He's waiting for your chosen time."

Spencer smiled a little bit. "Thanks. It means a lot to me." A brief pause. "Do mind if I keep in contact? I feel like I really should have someone to talk to and considering my best friend's dead..."

JJ smiled now. She took out her business card and pen. She scribbled something on the business card. "Despite what everyone says, I hear cell phones are good for your health." She handed him the business card.

Spencer smiled upon looking that not only as was JJ's work number on the card, so was her personal cell phone number.

"Thank you, Agent Jareau."

JJ looked at him and said, "Call me JJ."

JJ knew exactly what she was getting into. Besides, she wasn't going to deny.

Spencer Reid was attractive. Very attractive.

* * *

**That's not all my friends. I can work a lot off this idea. Keep up this story for more JJ/Reid romance.**

**And those story ideas I have, well here they are:**

**1.) A fic where Jack and Henry's elementary school is held hostage and Reid tries to think rationally about the situation while JJ and Hotch panic about their children.**

**2.) A fic in which the characters take the places of those from "Power Rangers: Time Force". Of course, it would be JJ/Reid.**

**3.) A fic about Spencer helping JJ out following Hastings kidnapping her in "200" (based off of rumored upcoming episode story).**

**Please let me know which you like better. Leave it in a review or vote on the poll on my profile.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**See ya next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we are again! Don't forget to check out some of my new story ideas and vote on your favorites!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

JJ stepped off the plane that had taken her from DC all the way to Las Vegas. She was about to spend her first weekend with her new boyfriend Detective Dr. Spencer Reid. After working with him on the case a Las Vegas a few weeks back, she had found herself attracted to the detective. They spent a couple of weeks talking over the phone before he had offered her a weekend in Las Vegas showing her the sights.

Technically, they weren't officially dating but JJ figured what else could he be called. You don't call a detective you were attracted to who you called on a daily basis and hoped would ask you out already while you and he both flirt over the phone a crush. What else could you call that?

Once she left the plane and got her luggage from baggage claim, she found Spencer waiting for her.

"Welcome back to Vegas, JJ," Spencer said.

"Detective Reid," JJ said professionally.

"No need for professionalism or formality here, JJ," Spencer said. "Here, I'm just Spencer Reid."

JJ smirked a little. "Okay, Spencer. So what's the first thing we're going to see here in Las Vegas?"

"Well, you're going to see some of the more well-known landmarks before I show you the lesser-known ones outside of the Las Vegas Strip."

"Okay, what are we waiting for?" JJ asked.

* * *

A few hours later, they had seen all the big name sites in Las Vegas and the lesser-known sites of Las Vegas.

Spencer was walking JJ back through the Strip when she noticed the Vegas replica of the Eiffel Tower again. She stopped in her tracks at the sight and just stared at it. Spencer stopped and stared as well.

"You know," JJ began. "I'm going to be blunt, since you are probably never going to get it. I am seriously attracted to you. And I want you to ask me out on a date."

Spencer smiled as he looked at her. "You don't consider this a date? I knew you had an attraction to me since you left me your number. Trust me, I have the same feelings for you."

JJ perked up. "Really?"

Spencer turned her body towards him. "Really."

He lowered his head towards her hers. She met him halfway and they kissed. They stayed in that spot and kissed longingly for a few minutes before they broke the kiss for oxygen. He lowered his forehead and laid it on hers.

"So, how you feel about coming back sometime soon?" Spencer said.

"I don't know if I could," she said. Then she smirked. "But how about you come visit me in DC?"

Then Spencer smiled. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

Two weeks later, Spencer was walking through baggage claim at a DC airport. After he got his luggage, he saw his girlfriend waiting for him. He walked briskly over to her. He set his baggage down and kissed his girlfriend passionately.

"Spencer," JJ said as she spoke between kisses. "We're in public."

Spencer stopped his kisses. "Sorry. I can't help that you're beautiful and that you are the world to me."

"And you say that you don't flirt," JJ teased.

"Not often," Spencer replied.

Both laughed at the response.

"So," Spencer began as they were able to breathe again. "What do we start our weekend off doing?"

"I say dinner at my apartment or a fancy restaurant where we talk about each other and then we cuddle up with a movie?"

"Sounds perfect to me," Spencer replied. "A perfect suggestion from a perfect girl."

JJ blushed.

* * *

Dinner at a fancy restaurant seemed a little too much for a casual romance. Plus, they couldn't be really personal with fifty other people in the same room.

So there they were, standing in JJ's kitchen putting together a dinner of fried chicken, biscuits, potatoes, and salad. It turned out that Spencer was a great cook along with being a great boyfriend and a smart detective. Within twenty minutes they were done, seated, and ready to talk.

"So, Spencer," JJ began. "I was remembering that case that we helped you out on. How did things go with the judge afterwards?"

"He listened. Unfortunately, due to the incident having happened years before, Lisbon got slapped with a nothing more than a $300 fine. Bitch deserves to be punished worse if you ask me," Spencer said. "Pardon my language, but it's true."

"What did she do to you?" JJ asked curiously.

Spencer froze for a moment. "JJ, are you sure you want to know?"

JJ nodded slowly. Spencer took in a deep breath.

"When I was twelve, Harper Hillman, one of the victims from that case, came up to me in the library to tell me that Alexa wanted to meet me behind the field house. I had a huge crush on her back then so I agreed to meet her there. When I got there, Alexa was there with the entire football team. They beat up, leaving bruises that required medical attention, stripped me naked, and tied me to the goalpost. Not at the base either. I looked like Jesus on the cross. They just stood there laughing at me. Eventually they got bored and went home. It was after midnight when I got home. My mother..." Spencer trailed off. He didn't want to scare her off by telling her about his mother's schizophrenia. "My mother wasn't home at the time so she didn't know."

"You never told her?" JJ questioned.

"How could I? I could barely believe it myself. I filed my lawsuit after I got out of the hospital. The judge overlooked it and I remained a punching bag for the rest of the year."

JJ was taken aback. "I'm so sorry, Spencer. I wish someone had helped you back then."

Spencer looked up at JJ and said, "Made me stronger. I don't give a damn what they say to me. I don't take crap from anybody anymore."

JJ smiled. "You really did get a backbone."

"You bet I did," Spencer said.

"I never doubted you had one though, Spencer."

Spencer leaned down and kissed her. "Thanks."

JJ smiled. "No problem."

Spencer looked at her. "You know I noticed a bit of uneasiness when Jon killed himself. I'm taking a shot in the wind, but I feel like that wasn't your first time experiencing the effects of suicide."

"I work for the FBI," JJ responded. "A number of our UnSubs kill themselves."

"I meant personally," Spencer responded.

JJ looked at him uncomfortably. "Please, Spencer..."

"JJ," Spencer said. "Talk to me."

JJ was silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "When I was eleven, my older sister was my idol. Her name was Rosaline, but we called her Roz. She was my favorite person. Then one day, she came into my bedroom and gave me her necklace. She told me that she loved me. I told her that I couldn't take her necklace, though I secretly always wanted one just like it. She insisted, so I said thanks." JJ shed a tear. "The next morning, I found her in the bathroom. She had taken one of my Dad's razors and cut her wrists."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be," JJ said through her tears. "It feels good to have someone know the truth about what happened with my sister. My mother was depressed for years afterward. I stopped being a girly-girl and became a little more tomboy-ish. My brother hide away his anger and sadness. My father became a drinker after that. He stopped, but I know it still hurts him."

Spencer looked down for a moment. "My father left me and my mom when I was ten years old. My mom's a paranoid schizophrenic that I had committed to a sanitarium when I was 18. I had to take care of us both. Jon wasn't my first friend to commit suicide, unfortunately. I had another friend in college named Carl who killed himself. He was a homosexual and when he was outed by a bunch of bullies, his parents disowned him, the school treated him like a witch in 1600's Salem, Massachusetts. One day it became too much for him. I gave him a ride home and that night he hung himself in his dorm room. I was the one who found him."

JJ's eyes widened this time. "I'm sorry, Spencer."

"I can't help but think I could have done more." Spencer started to tear up.

JJ leaned in and kissed him. "We've both seem people we care get taken away from us. I'm glad you feel comfortable to tell me this."

"I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me about Rosaline what effects her death had on your family."

Spencer and JJ kissed one more time. "I love you, Spence."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Spence?"

JJ paused. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"I didn't say I didn't like, JJ." Spencer leaned in and kissed her. "So, what movie do you wanna watch tonight?"

"How about something classic? Something Disney?" JJ asked. "Never mind. That's kid stuff..."

"I actually love that idea. I've never gotten the chance to watch a Disney movie. My mom always thought they were government propaganda."

"Well, I'm about to prove your mother wrong this time," JJ said, slightly laughing as she did. Spencer laughed a bit as well.

"Which one?" Spencer asked.

"How about _The Lion King_?"

Spencer's face scrunched up in thought. "Isn't that the one that's based off Shakespeare's _Hamlet_?"

JJ thought for a second. "I never thought about it like that. I guess so."

The two cuddled up on the couch together watching _The Lion King_. When "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" came on, they looked into each other's eyes and kissed. It basically turned into a make-out session. They ended up not watching the rest of the film. They finished it the next night.

There was no doubt in their mind on their relationship. They were made for each other.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please note that I do not own _The Lion King _or "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and check my profile to vote for your favorite story ideas!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here we are. Almost at the end of another season of Criminal Minds. With that note, who do you think will be the two agents in life-threatening danger? Honestly, I think Reid, but then again that's likely because they haven't tried EVERY way they could to nearly kill him.**

**Anyway, let's get moving, shall we?**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Spencer was looking through some files when he got a phone call from JJ.

"Hey, JJ, how's it going in DC?" Spencer asked casually.

"Spence," JJ said as she cried over the phone.

Spencer's mind switched to a completely different mindset.

"JJ, what happened?"

"It's my dad. He's dead."

Spencer froze. He met JJ's dad once. He was a really nice guy.

"What happened?"

"It was a drunk driver. The worst part is that they haven't found the guy."

Spencer thought for a moment. "I'm heading out there."

"Spence..."

"Don't 'Spence' me right now? I'm heading out there right now."

JJ smiled sadly on the other end of the line. "Thank you, Spence."

"I'll be there ASAP." Spencer hung and immediately headed out to his boss's office to inform him of his sudden notice of what Spencer called a "Family Emergency".

* * *

Spencer showed up at JJ's apartment as soon as he arrived in DC. He knocked on the door and entered as soon as she opened the door.

"JJ, I'm so sorry to hear about your Dad," He said right away.

"Spence, it's okay," JJ said.

Spencer pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "It's okay, JJ."

JJ began to sob into his shirt. "I miss him so much, Spence."

"I know," he said. He held her even tighter. "I love you, JJ."

"I love you too, Spence." JJ sobbed into his shirt.

They stayed cuddled together until a knock came from the door.

"You stay here," Spencer said. "I'll get it."

JJ silently nodded as he stood up. Spencer walked to the door and opened it to find Penelope Garcia at the door.

Penelope was shocked at the sight of a man in JJ's apartment whom she did not recognize.

"Who are you?" she started screaming. "What are you doing here? You stay away from JJ!"

"Calm down!" Spencer yelled. "My name is Detective Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm JJ's boyfriend from Las Vegas."

Penelope's eyes widened in shock. "JJ never mentioned a boyfriend."

Spencer's eyebrows quirked. "She didn't?"

"No, I didn't," JJ said from the couch. "I never told them. We were always busy with cases and I wasn't sure if they we ready to know."

Spencer picked up on something right away. "If THEY were ready to know? More like you aren't sure about us despite everything we've experienced together!" He started walking out the door.

"Wait, Spence! I can explain!" JJ responded.

He turned around. "Oh, please explain how you weren't sure your TEAM wasn't ready for the news!"

"Spence, I wasn't sure where our relationship was when I originally had chances to tell them and when we were sure, all hell started breaking loose for the team. Every case ended badly and... I just... I don't know. I'm sorry, Spencer."

Immediately, Spencer felt terrible about what he had said. He knew in his mind he didn't understand, but he was willing to learn.

He pulled her into a hug and said, "Spence."

JJ looked up. "Huh?"

"You called me Spencer. I thought you called me Spence."

JJ's smile widened. "Yes, I do."

Penelope cleared her throat, making her presence known to the couple, who immediately backed apart.

"I'm sorry," JJ said. "Pen, let me formally introduce you to my boyfriend, Detective Dr. Spencer Reid. Spence, this is my friend and co-worker, Penelope Garcia."

"Pleasure to meet you, Penelope," Spencer said.

"Nice to meet you too, Spencer," Penelope said. "Anyway, JJ, I came over to say I'm sorry to hear about your dad."

"Same here, JJ," Spencer said. "If you don't mind, I'd like to come with you. You could use some support."

JJ looked at her boyfriend. "Thank you, Spence."

"JJ, Hotch wanted me to tell you that he's giving you some time off. He says to take care and come back when you're ready," Penelope said.

"Thanks, Pen. I'll see you when I get back."

"Take care, JJ." Penelope left JJ's apartment.

"Come on, JJ," Spencer said. "Let's get you to bed."

JJ, trying to lighten the mood, responded with, "Trying to get lucky, Spence?"

Spencer blushed. "No, not tonight. I'll be here on the couch."

"I was just joking," JJ said. "Besides, if you don't mind, I would like having you hold me while I sleep tonight."

Spencer smiled. "Whatever you say, Jenny."

That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Check my new story ideas on my profile and vote for your favorites!**

**See ya next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


End file.
